The Path to Mordor
by afallenstar
Summary: Da da da dum. It's the sequal to One Ring to Bind Them. Hopefully better edited. And very much a Mary Sue. Completed.
1. Two Hobbits and A Villan

The Path To Mordor  
  
Chapter 1  
Hobbits & A Villain  
  
(Editor's note: I am writing this with a script for names and quotes nearby and timelines. Also hopefully it will be much improved by ways of editing and spelling. Also this is a sequal to One Ring to Bind them... Oh and one more little note: I do not own Lord of the Rings. )  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo cried startling himself as he sat up. Sam was up before you could say, "hobbit" and looked over at Mr. Frodo. "What is it Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked a look of concern on his face. "It's nothing it was just a dream. Come on Sam we've got to get going." Frodo said scrambling to his feet feeling a sharp edge to his toe. Frodo kicked a rock to the side as Sam too got up. "All right but I wanted to make sure you got enough rest." Sam grumbled looking about the rocky terrain they were in. The stones were sharp and unshaped the land itself was colorless except where Mount Doom lay to the side of them. It was all brown and grey except for the orange lava flowing from the steep volcano. Sam turned to the volcano to look at it a weary look across his face. "Mordor. The one place we don't want to see any closer. The one place we're trying to get too. And just the one place we can't get. Let's face it Mr. Frodo we're lost. I don't think Mr. Gandalf meant for us to come this way." "He didn't mean for a lot of things to happen but they did Sam." Frodo said shrugging. Frodo stood frozen for a moment then clutched at the Ring as he fell back for a moment. "It's the Ring isn't it?" Sam asked eyeing Mr. Frodo who nodded.  
  
Sam made Frodo sit down while he looked around in their backpacks for food. "What food have we got left?" Frodo asked him. "Why yes of course Lembas bread. And look more Lembas bread." Sam said pulling out the Elven bread. The Elven Bread was wrapped in a green leaf and it was almost like a very thick cracker. But it tasted all right and gave its eater strength they did not have before. Frodo took a bite out of his Elvish bread thinking heavy thoughts as he always did. "You know I don't usually hold to foreign food Mr. Frodo but this Elvish stuffs not bad." Sam said taking a bite out of his. "Nothing ever dampens your spirit does it Sam?" Frodo asked him smiling the smallest smile Sam had seen since Rivendell. "These rain clouds might." Sam said packing everything away.  
  
Once more the Hobbits trudged down the rocky terrain. "This place looks familiar..." Sam said frowning as they stopped suddenly. "That's because we've been here before." Frodo said clenching his fist frustrated. "Do you smell that awful stink? There might be a nasty bog nearby." "Yes I can smell it. We're not alone." Frodo said with a meaningful glance at Sam. Sam let out his own frustrated sigh that Gollum creature really knew how to work up his nerves.  
  
Sam set the sleeping bags near the bottom of some rocks and on a patch of dirt. Even the dirt here was dark and uninviting Sam knew dirt well he had been a gardener for his friend and loved the earth and growing things. But deep in the land of Mordor all there was black dirt and grey rocks. There was no color or life it seemed a hopeless task lay before them. It was with these last so called comforting thoughts that Sam finally fell asleep as he had done his duty by waiting until Frodo did.  
  
Unknown to the sleeping Hobbits Gollum was inching his way down the side of the cliff towards them. "My preciousss...They stoles it from usss! We wantsss it and we will have its! Gollum. Gollum." Gollum croaked as he creped nearer to the Hobbits. Gollum reached down over to Frodo but at the last moment Sam woke up with a start. "Get back you!" Sam growled jumping on top of Gollum and tackling him. Gollum pushed Sam off of him and went for Frodo. Sam ripped Gollum off of Frodo and Gollum clung to Sam's neck pulling Sam backwards. This gave Frodo just enough time to whip out Sting to hold it at Gollum's throat.  
  
"This is Sting Gollum you've seen it before. Release him or I'll cut your throat." Frodo told Gollum shoving the sword a little into the ugly green creature's throat. Gollum released Sam and began to cry. Sam shook his head as he quickly got out the Elven rope from his bag and tied it around Gollum's neck. "This will teach you to sneak upon us at night!" Sam hissed in his ear. Gollum glared at Sam. Frodo & Sam began their long weary march to try to get into Mordor again.  
  
"It's hopeless! Every Orc in Mordor is going to hear him unless we do something!" Sam shouted frustrated deliberately dragging Gollum's head against the rocks. Gollum was flaying his arms and legs everywhere. Frodo closed his eyes and turned to face his two bickering companions. "Please take it offs usss!" Gollum whined. "I say we just tie him up and leave him here." Sam growled. "No! That would killsss usss. Please!" Gollum pleaded. "It's no more then you deserve!" Sam shouted. "Maybe he does deserve to die but now that I see him I do pity him." Frodo knelt down in front of Gollum first checking that the Ring was hidden safely around his neck. "Do you know the way into Mordor?" Frodo asked. "Yesss.." Gollum said hesitantly. "You've been there before?" Frodo asked. "Yesss...We'll be nice to them if they be nice to us!" Gollum said brightly. "There's no promise you can make that I can trust." Frodo told Gollum. "We will serve the master of the precious. We will swear on the precious yes the precious." Gollum said. "The Ring is treacherous it will hold you to your word." Frodo told him. Gollum nodded. Frodo looked to Sam for support but to his surprise Sam had a frown on his face. "No Mr. Frodo." Sam growled. Gollum looked up at Frodo expectantly like a dog that's just been told he could have a treat. "You will lead us into Mordor." Frodo said taking off Gollum's rope because Sam stood aside and would not do so willingly. "This way Hobbits. Nice Hobbit." Gollum said glaring at Sam and then hurrying a head of them to lead them on the right path into Mordor. 


	2. Urak Hai

Chapter 2  
The Uruk Hai   
  
(Editor's note: I do not own Lord of the Rings. This is based on the movies. This chapter was slightly modified for my character but pretty much follows the script.)  
  
"Run!" Boromir shouted. Kerri's head snapped awake with a jerk. She looked around her and realized she was on the back of one of the ugliest Orcs she had ever seen. This was not what you'd call comforting. Kerri looked around for Merry and Pippin also realizing if she was the only one alive that didn't much matter Merry and Pippin would be greatly needed in the end. Merry was on the back of Mauhur and Pippin was on the back of Ugluk. Merry and Pippin nodded to Kerri behind the Orcs backs.  
  
Suddenly Ugluk paused without warning causing all the Orcs behind him to stop as well. "What is it?" Mauhur asked as he too stopped. "Man- Flesh." Ugluk growled. "They've picked up our trail! Faster then you swine!" Mauhur yelled as he picked up his pace. "Aragorn!" Pippin whispered.  
  
Aragorn lay on the dry hard ground of the plains of Rohan, "their pace has quickened. They must have caught our sent. Hurry!" Aragorn jumped to his feet and started running in the direction of the Orcs. "Come on Gimli!" Legolas cried. Legolas himself knew both Hobbits had to be alive for the ends sake but if he was to merry Kerri then he hoped for their sake she'd still live. Certain events and long conversations had changed his mind. "I'm coming! Three days with no food, no rest – and no sign of our query but what bare rock can tell."  
  
Aragorn stopped and bent over suddenly. "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." "They may yet be alive." Legolas said hopefully. "Let us hope our friends' boldness did not cost him their life." Gimli said nodding grimly as they hurried on. Aragorn was clutching in his hand the Leaf brooch of Lorien.  
  
Sauramon placed his hand over the Palantir and a great red Eye wreathed in flame appeared. "The world is changing. "Who now has the strength to stand against the armies of Isengard and Mordor? To stand against the might of Sauron and Sauramon and the union of the two towers? Together, my Lord Sauron, we shall rule middle Earth. We have only to remove those who oppose us. " Sauramon said. He bent over for a minute before walking out to meet his army of Goblin-Orcs.  
  
"The Horsemen took your lands! They drove your people into the hills to scratch the living of rocks!" The Goblin-Orcs raised torches and yelled angrily at these words. "It will begin with Rohan to long have these peasants stood against you but no more." Sauramon directed his army out of Rohan watching their exit from the safety of Isengard.  
  
A small village of Rohan is under attack. A mother yells for her children. "Eothan! Eothan!" She cried. Eothan and his sister Freda run over to their mother. "You must take your sister and warn the King. You'll go faster with just too." The mother lifted her son on the horse and her daughter keeping a close eye on the Orc like men who were getting closer and closer. "But pappa said Eothan must not ride Garulf he is too big for him!" Freda said starting to cry. "Listen to me you must ride to Edoras to raise the alarm. I could never leave you here by yourselves. Do you understand?" "Yes mother." Eothan said hiding the tears that were likely to come forth. "I don't want to go mama!" Freda cried. "Look I will come and find you there! Just please go!" The woman named Tulia hit the horse in on the rear end and sent her children off in the direction of Edoras. "God give speed to you." Tulia whispered before hiding herself from the Orcs.  
  
"Theodred is badly wounded." Eomer said with a meaningful look at his sister Eowyn. "Theodred!" Eowyn cried removing the blanket covering the wounds. "Will he make it?" Eowyn asked trembling. "If all goes well and not ill he has a chance at life." Eomer growled. Eowyn nodded to show that she understood. Standing next to one another Eomer and Eowyn you could tell they were related. Both had long blonde hair, blue eyes and fair skin. Eomer was a foot taller than his sister.  
  
Eomer walked into the room where his Uncle was sitting on the throne of Rohan. Eowyn followed him as fast as she could. Being the niece and nephew of the King got you into places others could not as easily go into. Eowyn knelt before the King who was aging right before her eyes some said he was loosing his mind. "Your son is badly wounded my Lord will you not go to him?" Théoden the King of Rohan mumbled something Eowyn could not understand. When she looked into his eyes she didn't see any life or feeling. Eowyn stood up and backed away slowly.  
  
"He was ambushed by orcs. If we don't defend our country, Saraman will take it by force." "That is a lie Saruman the white has ever been our friend and ally." Grima the King's advisor said stepping out from the shadows. Grima was a man of medium height and he had a pale slimy looking face. Grima leaned closer to the King to hear what he had to say as no one else did. "Orcs are roaming freely across our lands. Unchecked, unchallenged, killing at will. Your son was wounded fighting for his country!" Eomer said angered. "Orcs bearing the white hand of Saruman." Eomer dropped an Orc helmet that did indeed have the white hand. Grima stood up scowling. "Why do you lay these troubles on an already troubled mind? Can you not see? Your Uncle is weary with your malcontent, your warmongering." "Warmongering?!" Eomer cried slamming Grima up against a pillar. "How long has it been since Saruman bought you Grima? What was the promised price, Grima? When all the men are dead you would take your share of the treasure?" Both Eomer and Grima stopped to watch as Eowyn walked by. Eowyn stood in the corner of the room watching apprehensively. "You see much, Eomer son of Eomund too much. You are banished forthwith from the kingdom of Rohan, under pain of death!" Grima snapped his fingers and twelve of the king's guard came up and grabbed Eomer. "AAAAAH!" Eomer yelled. Eowyn fled outside and ran to the stables. She would never leave Rohan not when the people so badly needed her. She just needed to think. She had lost her uncle and now she would loose her brother as well. Life would not be easy from this point on. Eowyn mounted one of her steeds and rode into the Forest that was nearby.  
  
The Uruk-Hai stopped again for the second time on the trail that day. "NOW WHAT IS IT?" Mauhur shouted angrily. "This one's an Elven witch!" Ugluk roared ripping the cords that bound Kerri to the other Orc off letting Kerri fall to the ground with a thud. All the other Orcs circled around. Merry and Pippin watched fearfully. Ugluk rolled Kerri onto her back and Mauhur stood over her.  
  
"Do you know what we do with Elven witches?" Ugluk asked. "No." Kerri said through gritted teeth. "You will not speak!" Mauhur roared slapping Kerri hard on the head. Kerri grimaced but did not cry out. If this was how the end for her was going to be then it would be an ending of courage. "We kill them." "Then you will have to live with what you've done to me for the rest of your life!" Kerri spat knowing full well the speech was a waste of time. Mauhur smacked her head into the ground.  
  
Mauhur caught sight of the necklace Galadriel had given her and ripped it off the young girl's next. Throwing it on the ground he stomped on it. "Hand me a spear." Mauhur growled. Ugluk did so with sickening enthusiasm. Kerri was rolled over onto her back. "This is what we do to Elven witches." Mauhur screamed raising the spear and stuck into Kerri's stomach. It went all the way through her back into the ground before Mauhur ripped it out again. A thick pool of blood surrounded Kerri. "Let's leave her hear for the man – flesh to find. Let's go!" Ugluk roared picking up Pippin again. The Orcs hurried away.  
  
Eowyn rode into the woods a little bit she knew she wasn't doing the right thing especially with Orcs so close but she had to get away. She'd come back right away to Rohan but she needed an hour free from Wormtounge. As she was riding through the woods she caught sight of something a few feet ahead of her to the left. Eowyn turned her horse around and headed for what she saw. Very quietly she drew her sword out just in case there was a trap.  
  
Eowyn halted her horse and slid down one side to get off. She was startled to see an Elven lady lying in the grass in her own pool of blood. Eowyn ripped off a sleeve from her dress and looked for the wound. Eowyn wrapped her sleeve around the room to keep it from bleeding. The young lady looked up at her completely confused. "Aragorn!?" Kerri cried seeing the strange woman of Rohan. "It's all right my name is Eowyn and I'm here to help you." Eowyn said lifting the lady off the ground and laying her on back of the horse. Eowyn took the reigns and led the horse and the girl back to Rohan.  
  
Once back at Edoras Eowyn took the girl into Theodon's hall and snuck her past Wormtounge. "Can you heel her?" Eowyn asked the home's healer. "Yes I can. Do not alert anyone to her presence." "My Lady come to the hall quickly!" Hama said. "Tend to her as best you can!" Eowyn said nodding and following Hama into Theodon's throne room. 


	3. The Dead Swamp

Chapter 3  
The Dead Swamp  
  
"Come quickly hobbitses...This way. Very lucky we finds you." Gollum climbed onto a rock waiting for the Hobbits to reach him. Sam came closer to him and Gollum shrunk down in fear. "Nice Hobbit." Gollum said waiting till Frodo had reached them as well. Sam rolled his eyes and took a step forward stepping into ankle deep mud. "It's a bog! He's led us into a nasty swamp he has!" Sam said clenching his fists as he pulled himself out. If Frodo didn't stop him he would have strangled Gollum already. As if he wasn't in a bad mood already Sam gasped when he saw dead faces lying in the water with candles lit at the end of them. "There are dead things! Dead things in the water!" Sam cried in alarm catching up to Gollum. "Yess. This is the Dead Swamp it is. Don't follow the lights or Hobbitses go down and join the dead ones and light little candles of their own." Gollum hissed in warning. Sam decided it at present that it was safer to stick close to Gollum and to listen to what he had to say.  
  
Frodo had been walking ahead of the two not paying attention to where he was going. Frodo saw one of the bodies lying in the water its candle lit. Frodo wanted to touch it to see what it felt like cold and lying there in the swamp. Frodo walked towards it completely unaware he had just fallen in above height water extremely dangerous for a Hobbit. The bodies closed in around Frodo who had just realized where he was. Frodo struggled but it was no use until Gollum pulled him out of the water and pulled him back onto land. "Don't follow the lights!" Gollum hissed.  
  
Gollum found them a safe place to camp in the night though with Gollum as their guide it couldn't be really counted safe. Sam fell asleep right away but sleep was not finding his two companions Gollum and Frodo so easily. Gollum sat near a bush alone. Frodo lay down near Sam holding the Ring in his hand. Gollum completely unaware that Frodo was awake murmured to himself, "So bright so beautiful." Frodo hid the Ring as quick as he could before sitting up. Gollum stroke his hand and said, "Our preciousss." "What did you say?" Frodo asked creeping up beside Gollum. "Who are you?" Frodo asked curiously. "Mustn't asks us not its business." Gollum responded. "Gandalf told me you were one of the River folk." "Cold be heart and hand and bone cold be travelers far from home." Was Gollum's reply. "He said your life was a sad story." Frodo prodded ignoring the babble. "They do not see what lies ahead when sun has failed and moon is dead." Gollum was completely trying to ignore Frodo and it was beginning to work but Frodo wasn't going to give up just yet. "You were not so different from a Hobbit once were you? --- Sméagol." Frodo said using one last trick up his sleeve. "What did you call me?" Gollum asked slowly looking up at Frodo in shock. After all it had been awhile since someone had called him by his real name. "That was your name once, wasn't it? A long time ago." Frodo went on. "My--My name...Smé--Sméagol." Gollum said curiously.  
  
A heart wrenching cry sounded across the sky above them. "WRAITHS!" Gollum shrieked. Sam woke up with a start and looked up terrified. Nine Wraiths were searching the ground below them on Dragons. Sam, Frodo and Gollum scrambled underneath the bushes. "AHHH!" Frodo screamed clutching his shoulder. Sam scrambled over to him and so did Gollum. "It hurts worse then hell." Frodo said making a slight joke as he winced. "It is the depths of hell." Sam muttered. "They are calling the precious!" Gollum said excited. "Easily excited is he?" Sam grumbled. Frodo reached for the Ring but Sam grabbed his hand. "When they leave in a few minutes it'll be over. Stay strong Mr. Frodo. Stay strong." Sam growled. And in fact in a few minutes the Wraiths did leave. Sam, Frodo and Gollum were able to continue on their way. 


	4. Gandalf's Return

  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Gandalf's Return  
  
"A red sun rises blood has been spilt this night." Legolas murmured. "Listen!" Aragorn held up his hand. "Hoof beats." "Hide!" Aragorn led them behind some nearby rocks that would conceal them for now. Aragorn watched as Riders from Rohan went down the hill. "I think it is safe to approach them. Riders of Rohan what news from the Mark!?" Aragorn shouted coming out from behind the rock. As one the Riders turned around and in one swift coordinated movement surrounded Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli.  
  
"What business does an Elf, a dwarf and a man in the Riddermark? Speak quickly." Eomer snapped. "Give me your name horse master and I shall give you mine." Gimli retorted before Aragorn could say anything. "I would cut off your head dwarf if it stood a little higher above the ground." Eomer remarked getting off his horse while Aragorn laid a hand on Gimli's shoulder. "You would die before your stroke fell!" Legolas snapped whipping out his bow. Eomer's men got out their spears and pointed them at the little group. "I am Aragorn son of Arathorn this is Gimli son of Gloin and Legolas from the woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and Théoden your King." Aragorn said using his free hand to push Legolas's bow down. "Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe not even his own kin." Eomer sighed taking off his helmet.  
  
"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and has claimed Lordship over these lands. My company is among those loyal to Rohan and for that we are banished. The white wizard is cunning, he walks here and there they say as an old man hooded and cloaked." Eomer said. "And everywhere his spies slip our nets." "We are no spies we track a band of Uruk Hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our companions captive." Aragorn declared. "The Uruk's are destroyed we slaughtered them in the night." Eomer said shrugging. "But there were two hobbits! Did you see two hobbits?" Gimli asked anxiously. "They would be small only children in your eyes." Aragorn pressed. "We left none alive we pile the carcasses and burned them." "They are dead?" Gimli felt tears come up in his eyes. "I am sorry." Eomer apologized.  
  
"Hasufel! Arod!" Eomer whistled and two horses from the back of the group came forward. "May these horses bear you to better fortunes then their former masters. Look for your friends but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." Eomer said getting onto his own horse and leading his men away from Aragorn. "Come Gimli you will ride with me." Legolas said. "Good because I could not direct these beast even if I wanted to and I prefer the safeness of the ground." Gimli said as Aragorn gave him a boost up before getting on his own horse. "Let's look at the carcasses we may find them alive but terrified." Aragorn led them to the pile that was off in the distance. They halted the horses and took a look around.  
  
An Orc's head was on a stake in front of the pile as a warning to all other orcs. The smell of dead bodies and ash reeked through the air. Gimli began digging through the bodies without hesitation and found one of the Hobbits belts burnt and charred. "Hiro hyn hidh ab wanath." Legolas murmured bowing his head. Aragorn kicked the head of an Orc that had fallen off its owner's body. He knelt on the ground crying out in anguish but leaning closer he saw something odd.  
  
"A Hobbit lay here." Aragorn said throwing down the burnt belt. "They crawled. There hands were bound but something set them loose." Aragorn said aware that Gimli and Legolas were following him. "They went straight into Fanghorn forest." Aragorn said looking up in awe at the Forest in front of him. "Fanghorn what madness draws me there?" Gimli asked his eyes widening in surprise. Aragorn led the way inside.  
  
"Orc blood." Gimli said licking off a dark spot off a leaf on one of the lower trees. "The air is so close here." Gimli murmured to know one in particular. "This forest is old full of memories and anger." Legolas whispered. "The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas told Aragorn. "Gimli!" Aragorn said suddenly. "What?" Gimli asked. "Lower your axe." "Oh!" Gimli lowered his axe.  
  
"Aragorn, nad no ennas!" Legolas said a bit more loudly this time then anything he had said upon entering Fanghorn forest. "Man cenich?" Aragorn asked stepping over to him. "The white wizard approaches." Legolas said. "Do not let him speak for he will cast a spell on us!" Aragorn said drawing out his sword. Gimli raised his Axe while Legolas bought out again his bow and an arrow.  
  
Legolas shot two Arrows at the man as he approached a weird glowing light was coming from the wizard. Instead of hitting the man the first time it bounced off and fell to the ground. The same thing happened to Legolas's second arrow. The one thing Legolas found frustrating was an opponent who didn't die.  
  
"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits were you not?" The man asked in a weird voice. "Where are they!?" Aragorn demanded. "They met someone they did not expect does that comfort you?" The man asked again. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn commanded. The light dimmed revealing Gandalf the Grey only dressed in white with white long hair and beard instead of grey. Legolas fell onto his knees. "It cannot be! You fell!" Aragorn murmured. "Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth until at last I smote my enemy onto the Mountain side. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life on the days of the earth. I have been sent back until my task is done." Gandalf explained. "Gandalf!" Aragorn said happy now that he believed his old friend was back. "Gandalf? Oh yes that is what they used to call me Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." "Gandalf!" Gimli said smiling. "I am Gandalf the white. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."  
  
Gandalf led them to the edge of the forest. "The Hobbits are safe and they are with a friend of mine who will take care of them. Kerri is at Edoras with the people of Rohan. They shall need our help before the end." Gandalf told them as he whistled. A piercing whistled answered in reply. A white horse of Rohan came running down to them. "Shadowfax. He has been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf said. Aragorn watched as the two horses that had been lent to him came back also and they got on their horses. "Let us go." Gandalf said and they rode to Edoras. 


	5. The Black Gate of Mordor

Chapter 4

The Black Gate of Mordor 

"The Black Gate of Mordor." Gollum said as soon as he led the Hobbits to the top of the hill. "My old Gaffer would have a thing or two to sat if he saw this." Sam said swallowing. The tall black gate was shut and Orcs guarded the front on top of the gate. "Master says shows him the way unto Mordor so good Smeagol does, master says so." Gollum hissed softly as he looked up at Frodo. "I did." Frodo said. "That's it then we can't get in because it's too guarded." Sam sighed.

"Za dashu snaku Zigur, Durbgu, nazgshu, Durbgue, and Dashshu." Frodo, Sam, and Gollum looked up as Easterling soldiers marched towards the Black Gate. As the soldiers chanted Gollum covered his ears groaning in pain. "Look the gate it's opening!" Sam cried crawling a bit more forward onto a sharp rock that jutted out. "I can see way down!" Sam said inching more forward. "Sam no!" Frodo cried. But he was too late the rock snapped in half under Sam's weight and he was sent down to the bottom of the gravel hill. Frodo sighed and jumped down after Sam as Gollum cried, "MASTER!"

Frodo tried anxiously to tug Sam out of the hole he had fallen into. He threw an elvish cloak over both of them when two of the soldiers came over to see what happened. After holding their breaths for a few minutes the two soldiers walked away. Frodo uncovered them as the black gate was opened and the soldiers continued on. "I do not ask you to come with me Sam." Frodo said. "I know Mr. Frodo I doubt even these Elvish cloaks will hide us in there." Sam nodded. "NOW!" Frodo shouted before they could take off properly Gollum grabbed the back of their cloaks. "No!NO Master! They catch you! Don't take it to Him he wants the precious! Always he is looking for it and the precious is wanting to go back to him. But we mustn't let him have it!" Frodo looked at Gollum before springing up again but once more Gollum pulled him back. "NO! There is a more secret dark way we can enter by." Gollum hissed. "Why didn't you speak of this before?" Sam demanded. "Because master did not ask." Gollum said rolling his eyes. "He's up to something." Sam muttered darkly. "Are you saying there is another way into Mordor?" Frodo asked. "Yes there is a path and a tunnel!" "He's led us this far Sam." "Mr. Frodo no!" Sam cried in despair as the black gates clanged shut. "He's been true to his word." Frodo said. "No!" Sam said firmly. "Lead the way Smeagol." Frodo said. "Good Smeagol always helps." Gollum said glaring Sam but smiling at Frodo. Gollum scampered on leading them down to the other way.


	6. The True King of Rohan

Chapter 5

The True Lord of Rohan

In Rohan Kerri's strength was gained every day even though she always felt the bruise of the Orc's spear. She spent much time in the palace with Eowyn even though she despised the one they called Grima Wormtounge. Still on the third morning Grima had bothered Eowyn so she went outside but then she came in again with news of three strange riders. Eowyn took Kerri to the side of the King's hall where Théoden sat aging before there eyes when the doors were opened and Hama the guard of the King led in Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn. Kerri gave a startled cry of recognition when she saw them. Legolas's eyes widened in shock, Gimli raised his eyebrows he knew who she was and Aragorn nodded suddenly smiling for a second. Grima gave Kerri a look of loathing and bent close to the King's ear.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late Théoden King." Gandalf said walking towards the King though glancing at Kerri and Eowyn. "He is not welcome." Grim whispered to the King. "Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Théoden asked. "A just question my liege. Lates is the hour in which t his conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." Grima said walking up to Gandalf. "Be silent Keep your forked tounge behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy gird words with a witless worm." Gandalf said raising his staff and his grey cloak fell to the ground. "His staff I told you to take it!" Grima snapped at Hama who stood by his men in a corner. Grima snapped his fingers and several guards sprang forward to attack Gandalf. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli took less then two minutes to fight them all. Gimli knocked Grima down and placed a foot on the other man's foot. "I would stay still if I were you." Gimli growled. Aragorn nodded approvingly before waiting to see what Gandalf would do.

"I came to release you from this spell." Gandalf told Théoden walking towards him. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! You have no power here Gandalf Grey ham." Théoden answered in a voice freakishly similar to Saraumon's. "I will draw you Saruman as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf said pointing his staff at Théoden who squirmed in his chair. "AHHH!" Théoden cried. Eowyn tried to rush over to her Uncle but Aragorn held her back and said gently, "wait." 'If I go Théoden dies." Saruman answered through Théoden. "You did not kill me you cannot kill him." Gandalf commanded. "Rohan is mine!" Saruman cried through Théoden. "Be GONE!" Gandalf shouted. Théoden jumped at Gandalf yelling but flies back into his seat. Aragorn let go of Eowyn who rushed over to her father. Kerri hurried over next to Gandalf and smiles shyly at Legolas who returned her smile. Gandalf nodded at her return but held up his hand that meant questions later. "I know you're face. Eowyn." Théoden said. "Yes Uncle it is I and my friend Kerri who have kept you company these past days." Kerri stepped forward at the urging of Gandalf. "Friend of Eowyn and daughter of Rohan you shall be." Théoden said rising from his seat as his face lost a hundred years of age. "Gandalf?" Théoden asked surprised to see him there. "Breath the fresh air again my friend." Gandalf said smiling. "Dark have been my dreams of late." Théoden said. "Your fingers would remember their strength better if they held your sword." Gandalf said. Hama bowed nervously before the King presenting the King his sword. Théoden pulled the sword out of its hold and gazed at Grima. "Toss him out into the cold." Théoden growled.

"Aaah! I've only ever served you my Lord!" Grima cried rolling down the steps. Some of the people of Edoras stopped to watch. "Your witchcraft would have seen me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden cried angrily. Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf, Legolas, Eowyn and Kerri followed. "Send me not from your side!" Grima cried out. Théoden raised his sword but Aragorn grabbed the sword before it could come down. "No my Lord! Let him go! Enough blood has been spent on his account." Aragorn said. "Out of my way!" Grima cried in anguish shoving the people out of his way. "Hail Théoden King!" Aragorn shouted bowing on his knee before Théoden. In the distance they could see Grima riding out of Rohan. The people of Edoras followed Aragorn's example. Théoden surveyed them all. "Where is Theodred? Where is my son?" Gandalf sent the others away and took the King to his son's grave.

Kerri sat talking with Eowyn, Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas in the dining hall of the King. "You were almost killed by Orcs. We thank you lady Eowyn for tending to her." Legolas said bowing. "You know I'd never thought I'd say this but I missed you Legolas." "Well I'm glad you missed your future husband." Legolas said winking. Eowyn looked at Aragorn and the two of them burst out laughing. "It's not my fault my parents didn't know what they were doing." Kerri retorted. "And the Hobbits are alive?" Kerri asked as Gimli told her what they had been doing. "Alive and with the Ents." Aragorn nodded. "I should like to see them again they had been my friend before this crazy adventure but it is comfort to know that they are alive." Kerri said. "Sam and Frodo have made their way to Mordor by themselves. Gandalf's Eagle friend has seen them of late." Aragorn said relating news they had talked to Gandalf about in Fanghorn. "It is good to know that they are safe as well." Kerri said.

"Simbelmyne ever has it grown on the tombs of my forebears. Now it shall cover the grave of my son." Théoden sighed staring at the tomb of his only child. "Theodred's death is not of your making." Gandalf said trying to comfort him. "No parent should have to burry their child." Théoden said crying into his hands. "He was strong in life. His spirit will find its way to the halls of your fathers." Gandalf said. "Westu hal. Ferou. Theodred, Ferou." Gandalf murmured looking up he saw a horse bearing two children. "Come!" Gandalf said. Théoden helped the boy whose name was Eothain and the girl Freda down from the horse. Gandalf led them all inside.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the westfold, burning as they go every rick, cot and tree." Eowyn told her Uncle as he slumped down in his chair. "Where's mamma?" Freda asked. "Hush." Eowyn said gently. Kerri came over to Freda and talked softly to the girl. "This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash if he is allowed. All the more potent for he is driven mad by the fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your woman and children. You must fight." Gandalf counseled. "You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King." Aragorn said. "They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I would not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." Théoden said. "Open war is upon you weather you would risk it or no." Aragorn said. "When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." Théoden said walking over to Aragorn. "What is the King's decision?" Gandalf said. "We will ride to Helm's deep." Théoden answered. Aragorn bowed his head. "Sir if it pleases you, you will have a hard time with two kids walking by themselves. I will bear them on a horse and look out for them till we can meet their mother." Kerri said. "Would you two mind?" Théoden asked pleased with the request. "We will ride with her." "You know how to ride?" Aragorn asked surprised. "Who doesn't other than a dwarf?" Kerri teased Gimli. "I was taught how to ride in my other life. It should be the same if not easier here." Kerri said. Eowyn smiled. "Here I have called Hama and you shall each receive a weapon out of my armory." Théoden said. Kerri was given a sword as she did not know how to use a bow. Aragorn and Legolas wore the chain mail protection of Rohan and Gimli himself chose a shield that Théoden himself had born in his younger days. "If it pleases my Lord I would have only Shadowfax. It was only a loan as we call it but he has been my friend and aid." Gandalf said. "He shall be yours then no other man will he let ride him." Théoden said. Gandalf smiled. Then each of them went to prepare for war as best they could.

(Editor's note: I am writing this with the movie script The Towers by my side. Ah to have the correct spelling of names eh and Elvish sayings. It makes it much easier. That last bit was not in the movie but I threw it in there because it was in the book. Gandalf is given Shadowfax as a gift and Gimli Theodon's old shield. Aragorn and Legolas too receive gifts. And since I'm in there I said eh why the hell not.)


	7. The Last March of the Ents

Chapter 6

The Last March of the Ents

"Did we loose him? I think we lost him." Pippin said running out of breath as he and Merry ran straight into Fanghorn away from the men and the fighting. "I'm going to rip off your filthy little heads come here!" Grishnak shouted charging in after them. "Apparently we didn't." Merry said giving Pippin a look before they continued to run themselves away from the Orc. "Trees climb a tree!" Merry instructed. Merry helped Pippin scoot up. "He's gone." Merry sighed with relief when he himself was halfway up. Something tugged at Merry's legs and he was pulled to the ground. "Merry!" Pippin shouted leaning down watching as the Orc held a knife to his friend's throat. Pippin held onto the tree but a few seconds after realized that it was moving. "Ahhh!" Pippin screamed in terror and let go of the branches. The Tree/Ent caught Pippin before he hit solid ground again. "Let's put a maggot hole in your belly!" Grishnak said licking his lips and raising the knife. The Tree/Ent (Ent) stepped on Grishnak. "Run Merry!" Pippin shouted Merry began to run but the Tree/Ent was much quicker and scooped Merry up in its other long gnarly bent branches.

The Ent moved on clearly not caring much for the dead Orc either. "Little Orcs! Burarum!" "The Tree is talking Merry! The tree is talking!" Pippin said with a terrified squeak. "Tree!? I am no Tree! I am an Ent!" The Ent bellowed angrily. "A Treeherder a shepherd of the forest!" Merry tried to explain it excitedly to Pippin. "Don't talk to it Merry don't encourage it!" Pippin said plainly not listening to a word Merry had said. "Treebeard some call me." Treebeard said. "And whose side are you on?" Pippin asked swallowing hard. "Side!? I am on nobody's side because nobody is on my side little Orc. Nobody cares for the woods anymore." Treebeard said. "We're not Orcs we're Hobbits!" Merry declared now it was his turn to be angry. "Hobbits? Never heard of a Hobbit before. Sounds like Orc mischief to me. They come with fire and they come with axes. Biting, breaking, hacking and burning. Destroyers and usurpers." Treebeard said. "No you don't understand! We're Halflings or Hobbits!" Merry shouted now trying to get free himself. "Maybe you are and maybe you aren't. The white wizard will know." Treebeard said. "The white wizard?" Pippin asked he had stopped struggling and now he was watching Treebeard with fascination and horror on his face. "Saruman!" Merry said. Treebeard dropped them at the foot of Gandalf's feet.

They only got to talk to Gandalf for a few precious minutes. They learned news of the others and much of what was to be done. "I must go to Rohan you will be safe with Treebeard." Gandalf told them. "You look like Saruman and gave us a nice scare." Pippin said indignantly. "Many things will scare you in this world and not just myself." Gandalf whistled and Shadowfax Lord of all horses came and bore him away.

(Editor's note: okay that paragraphs not in there but I wanted to insert something to show about it.)

"I told Gandalf I would keep you safe and safe is where I'll keep you. The trees have grown wild and dangerous. Anger feast in their hearts and they will harm you if they can. There are too few of us now to watch them to few." Treebeard told Merry and Pippin sadly. "Look there's smoke in the south!" Pippin exclaimed he was no longer nervous and frightened Gandalf had comforted him. "There is always smoke rising in Isengard. There was a time when Saruman would walk in my woods but his mind is all metal and wheels now. He no longer cares for the growing things." Treebeard said sadly. "Look its Saruman's army! The war has started!" Merry said. Treebeard and Pippin watched the Orcs head to Rohan.

"The Ents are usually not trouble about the wars between wizards and men. But now something is about to happen that has not happened in a long time it is Entmoot." Treebeard said. "What's that?" Merry asked. "A gathering." "Yes but a gathering of what?" Merry wanted to know. "Ents. Now we will decide if the Ents will go to war." Treebeard said. Merry and Pippin looked up in wonder as Ents came marching together through the trees. Each Ent was surprisingly different from the next. Merry and Pippin were lowered to the ground and set to the side of the circle.

The next few hours seemed to Merry and Pippin like it was an eternity. The Ents language was slow and they could not understand. Finally Treebeard turned towards them. "We have just agreed." "And?" Merry asked. "I have given your names and we agree that you are not Orcs." Treebeard said. "Well that's good news." Pippin said cheerfully. "And what about Saruman have you come to a decision about him?" Merry demanded. "Now don't be hasty, Meridioc." Treebeard said. "Hasty!? Our friends are out there! They need our help they cannot fight this war on their own!" Merry cried. "War yes, it effects us all. But you must understand young hobbit. It takes along time to say anything in old Entish, and we never say anything unless it is worth taking a long time to say." Treebeard went back to the Ents. Merry sat down but as he did so he kicked a rock out of frustration. Pippin still smiling sat down next to him.

"The Ents cannot hold back this war we must weather this one much as we ever did before." Treebeard said turning back to the Hobbits when the Ents were done. "How can that be your decision?" Merry asked angrily. "This is not our war." Treebeard said as calmly as he ever was. "But your part of this world? Aren't you?" Merry said accusingly. "You must help! You must do something!" Merry shouted when he was aware of the other Ents looking at him. "You are young and brave Master Merry but your part in this tale is over. Go back to your home." Treebeard said turning away. "Maybe Treebeard's right Merry. We don't belong here. Its to big for us. What could we do in the end? We've got the Shire. Maybe we should go home." Pippin said trying to comfort Merry. "In the end there won't be a Shire to go back to Pippin not if Sauron wins." Merry said loud enough for the Ents to hear who were giving him a sad look but continuing on their way.

Treebeard picked the two Hobbits up prepared to take them to the border near the Shire. "Wait stop! Take us South!" Pippin shouted inspired by another idea. Merry gave Pippin a funny look. "South? But that would lead you past Isengard." Treebeard said confused. "Yes. Exactly. If we go south we can slip past Saruman unnoticed. The closer we are to danger the farther we are away from harm. It's the last thing he'll expect." Pippin said trying to explain. "Hoom well that doesn't make sense to me but then you are very small. South it is then. I always liked going South somehow it feels as if I'm going down hill." Treebeard said turning around. "Are you mad we'll get caught!" Merry said glaring at Pippin. "No we won't not this time." Pippin said with a slight smirk on his face and look that said quite plainly, "our part in the story is NOT over yet not by a long shot."

Near Isengard they saw the ruins of the trees that used to be there. Treebeard stood stock still in shock. "I knew many of these since they were a tiny acorn these were my friends. Saruman has done some mischief here! There is no curse in Elvish, Entish, Dwarf or man that would be suitable for his punishment." Treebeard let out an ear wrenching cry. Pippin covered his ears but Merry pulled on his shoulder. "Look!" Pippin looked up Ents had answered his cry and were coming. "We go to war Master Pippin possibly the last march of the Ents."

The folk that remained in Isengard were left not alive by Treebeard and the Ents. They ripped at the stone that was Isengard fortress. "Let the dam open!" Treebeard ordered. Pippin and Merry had been flinging rocks at Orcs for a Hobbit with a stone is a deadly foe. "Hold on little Hobbits." Water came rushing towards them and Merry and Pippin clutched tightly to Treebeard's branches so as to not fall off. Thus was the start of Saruman's downfall.


	8. Helm's Deep

Chapter 7

Helm's Deep

"By order of the King this City must empty! We make refuge for Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourselves with treasures. Take only what provisions you need." Hama announced to a very confused and frightened people of the village. They had gathered at the palace steps to hear what the King had to say. Kerri stood with Gimli and Aragorn behind Hama. Hama left and the people dispersed to get ready.

"Helm's Deep! They flee to the Mountains when they should stand and fight! Who will defend them if not their King?" Gimli asked Aragorn as they walked towards the stables of Rohan where they had promised to meet Gandalf. Kerri went with them though she had less to say. "He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn replied. Hey and dirt snapped under their feet as they walked to Shadowfax's stall. "Théoden is headed for a trap there is no way out of that ravine. He thinks he is leading them to safety but what he'll get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong hold but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses will have to hold." Gandalf looked at him. "They will hold." Aragorn promised. Kerri raised her eyebrows at him. Aragorn pretended to smack the back of her head. "I'm telling Arwen." Kerri said jokingly. "Kerri your mother has a message for you. She says that if you wish you may come home and live in peace as long as time will allow but to warn you that if you stay to fight for Rohan you might not make it and if you do you will have serious heart ache." Gandalf said trying not to roll his eyes. "I will stay in fight for what peace could there be in this land for long? Sooner or later one must die." Kerri said. "I'll tell her that. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now I have no time. Good luck. My search will not be in vain. Look to my coming, at first light, on the fifth day, at dawn, look to the east." Gandalf told them as he jumped on Shadowfax's back. "That's gotta be a first of knowing when to expect him." Kerri said gaping after Gandalf as he rode out of the stables nearly knocking Legolas over as the Elf entered. "Ever he goes unlooked for but welcome where he is needed." Aragorn reminded her. "Time presses we need his help he knows we need to know when." Gimli said. Kerri and Gimli joined Legolas for a walk through Rohan but Aragorn went inside the King's home.

Eowyn unsheathed her sword and made a swift attacking movement and was surprised when the Lord Aragorn blocked it with his own. "You have some skill with the blade." Aragorn nodded putting his sword away. "Women of this country learned long ago that those without swords could still die upon them. I fear neither pain nor death." Eowyn told him putting her own sword away. "What do you fear my lady?" Aragorn asked. "To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them. And all chance of valor has gone beyond all recall or desire." Eowyn said trembling. "You are a daughter of Kings. A shield maiden of Rohan. I do not think that will be your fate." Aragorn said their eyes met. Eowyn bowed and hurried off to the summons of her Uncle.

The people of Rohan formed a line as they left Edoras. The King led his people but not far behind him were Gimli, Legolas, Kerri, Aragorn and Eowyn each with his or her own horse. Eowyn for the present was leading hers while walking down the hill. Kerri rode on one side of her at the same gentle pace. "It's true you don't see many dwarf woman. And in fact they're so alike in voice and appearance that they're often mistaken for dwarf men." Gimli told Eowyn. "It's the beards." Aragorn whispered to Kerri and Eowyn who both tried to keep from laughing. "And this in turn has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf woman. And that dwarfs just spring out of holes in the ground." Gimli said. Kerri caught Eowyn's eye and the two of them burst out laughing. "Which of course is ridicules! Whoa!" Gimli said as his horse went trotting forward. Gimli fell off. Eowyn rushed forward to help him. "It's all right! It's all right! That was deliberate that was deliberate!" Gimli managed to get back on his horse. "It is said that dwarfs are fine horse masters." Legolas teased him. Gimli shook his head. Kerri got a grin on her face at the look on Eowyn's when Eowyn caught Aragorn's eye. "What is it?" Legolas asked her. He had ridden up beside her. "Nothing just unrequited love. That alas is not meant to be." Kerri said. "I keep forgetting you've spent years in another land elsewhere." Legolas said. "Thanks." Kerri said. "You should take that as a compliment meaning I think you belong here." Legolas insisted. "Sure." Kerri rode to catch up to Eowyn leaving a bewildered Legolas. "All in time laddie." Gimli told him.

"Where is she the woman that gave you that jewel?" Eowyn asked Aragorn. Aragorn looked into the distance and could almost see Arwen leaving with her people. "She is sailing into the undying lands with all that is left of her people." Aragorn told her touching the necklace Arwen had given him. Two scouts come riding back. "What is it? What did you see?" Aragorn asked coming out of his reverie. "Wargs! We're under attack!" Aragorn exclaimed guessing the news. "All riders to the front. Kerri stay with Eowyn and help lead the people." "We want to fight!" Eowyn said. "No! Not this time! They need you!" Théoden commanded. Eowyn and Kerri rode silently away from the battle leading the people to Helm's Deep and keeping order as the King and men rode forward to meet the Orcs.

The battle lasted a few minutes with dead on both sides. Théoden took the loss of more men especially hard. Legolas came to where Aragorn had been chasing an Orc who had been un warged. "Where is he! Tell me the truth and I'll ease your pain." Legolas said. "He fell over the cliff and is dead." The Orc hissed laughing. "You lie!" The Orc died and out of his hand fell the necklace of Arwen. "Come we must leave the dead." Théoden told Gimli and Legolas who were staring desperately over the edge of the cliff for any signs of Aragorn but finding. Legolas took the necklace without any conviction that he'd be giving it back to Aragorn. By sunset the men reached Helm's Deep. Eowyn and Kerri were there to greet them. "So few have returned." Eowyn said looking for Aragorn. "He fell my Lady." Gimli told her. Kerri hid her face as she patted Eowyn and walked from the room into the next to help settle the woman in.

Legolas stood on the steps watching as Aragorn came riding up looking more rugged then usual. "You look terrible." Legolas said. "Thank you." Gimli and Kerri came rushing up to them as Legolas handed Aragorn the necklace. "Thank you." Aragorn said. "You are the luckiest rascal alive." "She wants to fight but I don't want her dead." Legolas complained. "If she wants to fight we cannot stop her she is not in our charge." Aragorn said nodding at Kerri. "Every little bit helps." Kerri said shrugging. "You will wear armor of Rohan then come we must get ready." Théoden said.

Arwen looked at her father she was distraught. She loved her father but no man would she love more than Aragorn. "Weather by the sword or decay Aragorn will die. And there will be no comfort to you. No comfort to ease the pain of your passing." Elrond said walking towards her. Arwen closed her eyes and saw herself walking among dead woods wearing a black cloak. "He will come to death. An image of the splendor of Kings of men in glory, undimmed before the breaking of the world. "But you my daughter, will linger on in darkness and in doubt. As night falling winter without a star." Elrond told her hoping to make her see it would be better for her to go with him to the Havens. "Here you will dwell, bound to your grief, until all the world has changed and the long years of your life are utterly spent." Elrond continued. Silent tears fell from Arwen's eyes. "There is nothing here for you only death." Elrond said. "Ah im, u-erin veleth, lin?" Elrond asked when he got no response from Arwen. "Gerich veleth nin ada." Arwen replied. Elrond saw to it that Arwen was safely escorted from Rivendell with the last of the Elves that were leaving.

Elrond looked up and heard Galadriel's voice inside his own head. "The world has changed. I can feel it in the water. I can feel it in the earth. I can smell it in the air. The power of the enemy is growing. Sauron will use his puppet Saruman to destroy the people of Rohan. Isengard has been unleashed. The Eye of Sauron turns to Gondor. The last free Kingdom of men. His war on this country comes swiftly. He senses the Ring is close. The strength of the Ring bearer is failing. The Quest will claim his life. You know this. You have foreseen it. It is the risk we all took. In the gathering dark the will of the Ring grows strong. It works hard now to find its way back into the hands of men. The young captain of Gondor has but to extend his hand and take the Ring for his own and the world will fall. He is close now. He is close to achieving his goal. For Sauron will have dominion over all life on this earth, even until the ending of this world. Do we let them stand alone?" Galadriel asked. Galadriel's voice faded from inside his head and Elrond tall and proud summoned Haldir to him to lead two thousand strong elves such as those who would go to Rohan and help.

"A great host you say? How many?" Théoden asked Aragorn once they were settled into a hall of Helm's Deep. "Ten thousand strong at least. It is an army bread for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall." Aragorn told them. Gimli glanced up at Legolas who stayed oddly calm. Kerri said nothing but had a blank look on her face. But just because she was in fear didn't mean she was going to bow out of fighting now. "Let them come." Théoden said. The five of them walked outside. "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms. I want them ready by nightfall. We will cover the cause way and the gate from above. No army has ever breeched the Deeping wall or set foot inside the Hornburg." Théoden commanded. "This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. They are the fighting Urak – Hai. Their armor is thick and their shields are broad." Gimli put in. "I have fought many wars Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep." Theodon replied. "They will break upon this fortress like water upon rock. Saruman's holds will pillage and burn. Crops can be resown. Houses rebuilt. Within these walls we will outlast him." Kerri gave Legolas a look that said quite plainly, "then why don't I believe him?" Legolas shrugged. "They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people down to the last child!" Aragorn said. "What would you have me do? Look at my men! Their courage hangs by a thread! If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance!" Theodon snapped. "Who will be there to remember?" Kerri wondered aloud sadly. "Maybe no one but this earth which will groan from the weight of the sin of the Orcs." Legolas whispered back. "We shall see." Kerri said. "Send out riders my lord. Send for aid." Aragorn prompted. "And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead." Theodon said shrugging his shoulders. "Gondor will answer." Aragorn said. "Gondor!? Where was Gondor when the west fold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in all around us? Where was Go – no my Lord Aragorn we are alone." Theodon retorted walking away. Kerri exchanged a look with Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas. They walked into the Keep and went to choose armor.

All the people of Rohan were gathered inside the men and boys were picking up weapons. "Farmers, farriers and stable boys. These are no soldiers." Aragorn said sadly sheathing his sword and putting it around his waist. "Most of them have seen too many winters." Gimli said placing his axe around his waist. "Or too few. Look at them they're frightened! I can see it in their eyes. And they should be three hundred against ten thousand?" Legolas asked Aragorn in Elvish. Only Kerri and Aragorn understood him but the others new that he was angry by the tone of his voice. "They have a better chance of defending themselves here than in Edoras." Aragorn responded. "They cannot fight! They will all die!" Legolas said now angry. "Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn shouted back slamming his sword on the ground. Legolas stormed out followed by Kerri. He turned when he realized she was there.

"Promise me if you get a chance to escape you will escape. I cannot stop you from fighting." Legolas said. "Escape to what more death more pain? It is better to die in these times if you can then to live alone and misery. And it is not important to what I do. We must look to hope in our Ring bearer and hope that he is safely on his on way." Kerri said. "Do you hate me?" Legolas asked her he had to know. "No. I do not hate you." Kerri replied. Legolas kissed her. "All right all right break it up break it up. The King wants us outside now." Kerri touched the hilt of her sword as Gimli walked up to them. "I love you." Legolas said. "I love you too." Kerri followed them out and up to the causeway.

Aragorn walked outside down the steps. He stopped and paused to look back on a young lad of Rohan about twelve. "Give me your sword." Aragorn told him. The lad did so willingly for he had heard about Lord Aragorn and how he had much favor in not only the King but also the lady Eowyn whom the people loved. "What is your name?" Aragorn asked. "Haleth son of Hama my Lord. The men are saying that we will not live through the night. That it is hopeless." Haleth said fear was in his voice. "This is a good sword Haleth son of Hama. There is always hope." Aragorn said wielding the sword. Aragorn handed back the sword and went back inside to put on armor. Haleth watched the older man go in wonder.

"We have trusted you this far and you have not led us astray. Forgive me I was wrong to despair." Legolas said. "There is nothing to forgive." Aragorn said. Both of them looked up as Gimli and Kerri entered smiling. "If we had time I'd get this adjusted. It's a little tight around the waist." Gimli said referring to the mail of Rohan that he was wearing. Aragorn and Legolas smiled and Kerri bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Come on. Let's go kick some Orc booty." Kerri said as a horn blew. "That is no Orc horn!" Legolas cried and the four of them ran outside. "Send for the King and opened the gate!" A man of Rohan cried out.

"How is this possible?" Theodon asked staring in awe as the gates opened to reveal two thousand strong elves standing before him "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and men. We long ago we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance." Haldir said. "Welcome Haldir!" Aragorn said grinning and giving the Elf a hug. Kerri smiled. "You are most welcome." Aragorn said. "We are proud to fight and stand with men once more." Kerri and Legolas walked over and stood with the Elves as they themselves both were.

Kerri, Gimli, and Legolas stood in the front line of the causeway. Kerri could just barely see over the pointy things that stood in the way and Gimli didn't have a much better view. "You could have picked a better spot." Gimli growled. "Should I get you a box or should I describe it to you?" Legolas asked. Kerri and Gimli exchanged a grin. Aragorn walked by them as he had been pacing the men. "Well lad the luck you live by let us hope it last the night." Gimli told Aragorn. "Your friends are with you Aragorn." Legolas said. "Let us hope they last the night." Gimli said. "Show them no Mercy! For they will show you none!" Aragorn said as soon as they heard Orc horns in the night and were able to see them coming. The Orcs paused about ten feet before the cause way. An arrow shot out from Theodon's men and killed an Orc. The Orc growled and the other Orcs began firing arrows at them. Then the battle began.


	9. The Men of Gondor

Chapter 8

The Men of Gondor

Gollum led Sam and Frodo on towards Mordor another way. They were both closer to the Eye of Sauron now and Frodo and Sam both felt it. Sam finally demanded a rest for his master. Gollum shrugged and slinked off as the two Hobbits unloaded their gear off their backs and sat down.

"Look! Look! See what Sméagol finds?" Gollum asked dropping two dead rabbits onto Frodo's lap as Frodo woke up startled. "They are young they are tender! They are nice! Eat them! Eat them!" Frodo watched in mixed horror and fascination as Gollum ripped one in half and began to eat it raw. "You'll make him sick you will behaving like that! There's only one way to eat a brace of coneys!" Sam shouted yanking the rabbits away. Gollum moaned as Sam got out his cooking gear and made a fire and cooked and skinned the rabbits. "What's it doing stupid fat Hobbit!? He ruins it!" Gollum cried. "What's to ruin? There's hardly any meat on them!" Sam shot back. Frodo sighed restlessly and got up to wander around there was no point in trying to make Sam and Gollum get along. "What we need is a few good taters." Sam mumbled. "What's taters eh precious? What's taters?" Gollum wondered. "Pa-ta-toes boil em mash them stick em in a stew? Lovely big golden chips with a nice fried fish. Even you couldn't say no to that." Sam said. "Oh yes we could. Give it to us raw and wriggling! You keep nasty chips!" Gollum said with what Sam could have sworn was a smirk on the face. "You're hopeless." Sam sighed.  
  
Sam took the spoon out of his cooking pot glad he had thought to bring that gear when he noticed Mr. Frodo was nowhere about. "Mr. Frodo?" Sam cried dumping the spoon back in. Sam and Gollum found Frodo lying on a hill over looking armies that were marching south. "Who are they?" Sam asked "Wicked men servants of Sauron. The enemy is calling all evil to him. Very soon he will be ready." Gollum whispered the Eye too frightened him. "Ready to do what?" Frodo asked Gollum warily. "Ready to make his war to put all the world in shadow." Gollum whispered. "We've got to get moving." Frodo whispered. Frodo crawled back but Sam stayed put transfixed. "Look Mr. Frodo an Oliphant! No one at home will believe this!" Sam said delightedly.

An arrow came out from the bushes from behind them. "Sméagol?" Frodo whispered as Gollum slinked away out of sight. Sam and Frodo looked up in alarm when an arrow went overhead and hit one of the men marching towards Mordor below. More arrows came flying and men fell dead on the ground. "Come on Sam!" Frodo cried scrambling to his feet as a man fell dead beside them. Sam jumped to his feet too.

Frodo ran straight into the hands of Farmir he looked exactly like Boromir so he gave a cry of shock. "Hey!" Sam shouted pulling out his sword once he got wind of Frodo's struggles. One of Farmir's men tripped him and grabbed him up. "Bind their hands. We will take them with us." Farmir snapped. Frodo and Sam's hands were tied and their eyes covered. Farmir's men marched on.


	10. The End of a Storm

Chapter 9

The End of a Storm

The lines soon began to break in the midst of fighting and Kerri got separated from Legolas and Gimli. Kerri felt an arrow hit her in the leg in shock she fell to her knees. Another arrow would have hit and killed her had Haldir not stood in front of her. Haldir defended her until he was able to help pull out the arrow. The wound was closed by elvish medicine but felt as if a bruise were there she could still barely walk on it. "Go see if you cannot help the Lady Eowyn." Haldir told her. "I am in your debt." Kerri said bowing slightly well aware for use of her sword. "May the debt be returned someday. Go!" Haldir said as Orcs closed in around him. Kerri hurried back into the Keep.

Kerri could move around better the next day but was not allowed back outside to fight by Theodon. Eowyn understood the other girl's frustration and they talked about it a great deal at length. Eowyn and Kerri meanwhile when in earshot of others kept their desires quiet and tended to those that were inside with them keeping them calm or helping if by some means or other they were wounded.

Something hit the walls from the outside and heavy stone fell from the ceiling most ducked out of the way but Eowyn and Kerri rushed to the woman who made a loud cry. Somehow the stone had crushed her but not her baby. "Leave me but please take my baby. My husband and son are fighting and they shall not live nor shall I." The woman said. "Come now we mustn't have that kind of talk. Helm's Deep will hold though we have slim chance." Eowyn said. "I cannot linger longer. Please take my baby." And to the surprise of both of them the woman handed Kerri her baby. "What's her name?" Kerri asked looking startled at the warm bundle in her arms. "Ailathen." The woman sighed her last breath. "Eowyn I cannot keep her. I cannot raise her. I would love to but it would be to painful when she died." Kerri said. "When the war is over we shall look for a suitable family would you mind watching her for now?" Eowyn asked. "I can do that." Kerri said. The two woman quickly got up while Eowyn got a blanket to cover the dead woman Kerri went to help the next person.

"Nineteen!" Gimli shouted at Legolas. "Only nineteen? My tale is now twenty four!" Legolas responded back grinning. "Legolas shoot him down!" Aragorn screamed. An Orc with a dynamite torch was running to a hole under the wall where water ran out. Legolas pivoted on the spot and strung his bow and shot. He hit the shoulder of the Orc but nothing more. Legolas restrung the bow and shot this time his aim was true but it was too late. The Orc half stumbling half running fell into the hole with the torch. Legolas bowed his head only for a second as men and boys were sent flying everywhere when that part of the cause way was blown up.

Aragorn looked towards the gate where Orcs were trying to force the doors open. "Gimli!" Aragorn shouted jumping down and reaching the dwarf. Gimli and Aragorn slipped outside a side door. Aragorn made sure it was locked behind them. There was a huge gap between them and the door.

"We'll have to jump." Aragorn told the dwarf. Gimli glanced at the space between them and the gates. "You'll have to toss me." Gimli said sighing. "What?" Aragorn asked with a mischievous grin on his face. "You'll have to toss me just don't tell the Elf." Gimli said. "I won't." Aragorn promised trying to be as serious as Gimli but falling short. Aragorn tossed Gimli across then came up after him. For two days with extra help they drove back the host of Orcs.

Theodon called for a retreat. Theodon looked exhausted as he approached Aragorn. "What should we do?" Theodon asked Aragorn. "Ride out to meet them head on. Give Rohan's last hour glory. I will ride beside you as a friend to Rohan." Aragorn said. Gimli and Legolas looked at the King waiting for his answer. "And I'm coming with you my leg is better now so don't even argue." Kerri said walking up. Eowyn was taking charge of Ailathen right then. "I'm glad I found you." Legolas said kissing her. "All of us shall help Rohan." Aragorn promised Theodon. "I will ride." Theodon said. Theodon had Hama bring his horse around and one for each of the others. Kerri was going to ride behind Legolas if she was to come at all and she did.

At dawn of the fifth day of battle they rode out together. Hama raised Rohan's flag while others blew horns to announce their coming. The Orcs didn't care for any extras however and became immediately concerned with killing them. Rather trying too. Kerri even though she was on the back of someone else's horse managed to kill a few orcs. A startled cry rang out across the hills of Rohan. Even the Orcs were surprised. Kerri looked up and Gandalf on Shadowfax came from the other direction leading Eomer's company. The men of Rohan went fighting with new hope driven in them at last.


	11. The Forbidden Pool

Chapter 10

The Forbidden Pool

Faramir left the Hobbits and went to talk to a Scout. "What news?" Faramir asked him. "Our scouts report that Saruman has attacked Rohan. Théoden's people have fled to Helm's Deep. But we must look to our own borders Faramir. Orcs are on the move and Sauron is marshaling an army." The Scout replied. "How many?" Faramir questioned. "Some thousands more come every day." The scout answered. "Whose covering the river to the North?" "We pulled five hundred men out of Ogsiliath but if the city is attacked we won't hold it." Came the grim answer. "Saruman attacks from Isengaurd. Sauron from Mordor. The fight will come to men on both fronts. Gondor is weak and Sauron will strike hard." Faramir walked away to deal with the two Hobbits though he did not know what they were called.

"My men tell me that you are Orc spies." Faramir told the Hobbits entering the room they were kept in. "Spies! Now wait just a minute!" Sam snapped angrily. "Well then if you're not spies then what are you?" Faramir demanded. "We are Hobbits of the Shire Frodo Baggins is my name and this is Samwise Gamgee." Frodo answered warily. "Your body guard?" Faramir asked. "His gardener." Sam said rolling his eyes. "And where is your skulking friend? The gangrel creature. He had an ill favored look." Faramir said. "There was no other. We set out from Rivendell with seven companions. One we lost in Moria. Two were my kin. A dwarf there was also. And an Elf. And two men. Aragorn son of Arathorn. And Boromir of Gondor." Frodo said uneasily not willing to look this man in the eye. "You were a friend of Boromir?" Faramir asked now interested. "Yes for my part." Frodo said. "It would grieve you then to learn that he is dead." Faramir told him. "Dead? How? When?" Frodo cried out in alarm. "As one of his companions I was hoping you could tell me. He was my brother." Faramir said. Frodo looked up at him now alarmed. Faramir noted the look and turned on his heel to leave.

It was almost nighttime before Faramir got something to eat. He sat on a rock alone eating and thinking. When this was done he lit his pipe. "Captain Faramir we found the missing companion." A scout came and told him. The scout led him to where the Hobbits lay sleeping. "You must come with me now." Faramir barked at them. Grumbling Sam helped Frodo up. Faramir led them to a cool little pool and waterfall. He led them to steps that led down. "Down there." Faramir whispered. Frodo's heart sank. Gollum was on the rock trying to kill a fish that he had caught. "To Enter the Forbidden pool is penalty of death. They wait for my command. Should I shoot?" Faramir asked pointing to the archers hidden above them.

"Wait! This creature is bound to me and I to him! He is our guide. Please let me go down to him." Frodo begged. Faramir nodded and gave Frodo a little push down the steps. "Sméagol master is here. Come Smeagol. Trust master." Frodo said. Gollum looked up in surprise at Frodo. "We must go now?" Gollum asked. "Sméagol you must trust master! Follow me, come on!" Frodo coaxed. Gollum put the fish in his mouth and followed Frodo to where Faramir and some of his men were waiting. The men captured Gollum who struggled against them but it was no use. "Don't hurt him! Sméagol listen to master don't struggle!" Frodo cried out. He would not soon forget the look of betrayal Gollum gave him as Faramir and his men took him away from his men.

Faramir stood in front of Gollum who lay sobbing in a corner. "Where are you taking them? Answer me!" Faramir demanded. "Why does it cry Sméagol?" Gollum asked softly. Faramir watched fascinated. "Cruel men hurts us! Master tricks us!" Gollum cried. "Of course he did. I told you he was tricksey. I told you he was false." Gollum soothed. "Master is our friend our friend." Sméagol wailed. "Master betrayed us!" Gollum retorted angrily. "Filthy little hobbitses they stole it from us!" Gollum hissed. "No no." Sméagol sobbed. "What did they steal?" Faramir asked now finding his voice. "Our precious!" Gollum hissed in his face.

"We have to get out of here. You go now." Sam urged Frodo who did not answer. "You can do it mister Frodo. Use the Ring just this once. Put it on and disappear." Sam said. "I can't. You were right Sam. You tried to tell me I'm sorry. The Ring's taking me Sam, if I put it on he'll see." Frodo said shivering as the weight of the Ring pulled him down.

Faramir drew his sword and pointed at Frodo's chest, as Sam looked up alarmed. "So this is the answer to all the riddles. Here in the wild I have you. Two Halflings and a host of men at my call. And the Ring of power within my grasp." Faramir had an amused smile on his face. "A chance for Faramir, captain of Gondor, to show his quality." Faramir went on. "Stop it! Leave him alone! Don't you understand he's got to destroy it! That's where we're going to Mordor. To the Mountain of Fire!" Sam shouted. "Ogsiliath is under attack they call for reinforcements." A man came in to tell Faramir. "Please its such a burden. Will you not help him?" Sam asked watching Frodo cling to the Ring in his hand. "Prepare to leave. The Ring will go to Gondor." Faramir told them sternly.


	12. The Tales That Really Mattered

Chapter 11

The Tales That Really Mattered 

"Look Ogsiliath burns!" One of the scouts shouted as they reached the hill just before the City. The men stopped to watch for a second. Frodo with his hands bound didn't feel too sorry for them at the moment. Sam only had a blank expression his face. "The Ring will not save Gondor it only has the power to destroy. Please let me go." Frodo begged Faramir. Sam looked up when he heard fear in his master's voice and on his face. "Hurry!" Faramir barked and they headed for the entrance of the city.

As they entered the City signs of battling was still the main thing. Men fell down struck by Orc blows or Orcs were sliced open and the woman and children were no longer in the City the only people in their were the soldiers. "Faramir! The Orcs have taken the Eastern shore. By night fall we'll be overrun." A man told him relieved to see his Captain. "He's calling to me Sam. His Eyes almost on me." Frodo mumbled not hearing anything. "Hold on Mr. Frodo!" Sam said anxiously. Frodo heard Sam as if he were far away. "Take them to my father tell him Faramir sends him a mighty give. One that will change our fortunes in the war." Faramir shoved the Hobbits to the Scout who looked surprised. The Scout nodded to his men and they grabbed Frodo and Sam. "You want to know what happened to Boromir? You want to know why your brother died? He tried to take the Ring from Frodo after swearing an oath to protect him! The Ring drove your brother mad!" Sam shouted before they could be taken away.

Suddenly they heard the cry of a Nazgul as it flew over head and knocked down one of the last tall towers still standing. Faramir shoved Frodo and Sam into a corner. "Stay here. Nazgul take cover!" Faramir shouted drawing his sword and rushing to help his men. Sam watched horrified as Frodo walked out into the open. "Where are you goin?" Sam called but Frodo didn't hear Sam. He walked right up to the edge of a hill in the city and right past Faramir who looked up alarmed. Soon the Nazgul and Frodo were eye to eye. Faramir watched as Sam rushed forward to help his master. Frodo held out the Ring and the Nazgul's beast sniffed it. Frodo was about to put it on when Sam knocked him over and they flew down the steps. Frodo landed on top of Sam and held Sting to his throat. "Don't you remember me? It's your Sam!" Sam said fearful he couldn't even cry. Frodo looked startled in shock and horror once he realized what he was doing Sting fell to the floor beside them with a clatter. Frodo leaned back and clutched the Ring as he leaned against the pillar. Gollum came and crept nearer to the two Hobbits.

"I can't do this Sam." Frodo said. "I know its all wrong by rights we shouldn't even be here. But we are. Its like in the great stories Mr. Frodo the ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger they were. And sometimes you didn't want to know the ending because how could the ending be happy when so much bad has happened? But in the end its only a passing thing this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come and when the sun shines it'll shine all the more clearer. These were the stories that stay with you that meant something that even if you were to small to understand. But I think I do understand now Mr. Frodo. Folks in those stories had lots of chances to turn back but only they didn't. Because they were holding onto something." Sam said. "What are we holding onto Sam?" Frodo asked. Gollum looked at Sam wide eyed and he too waited for Sam's answer though he himself didn't know it. "That there's some good left in this world and its worth fighting for." Sam walked over to Frodo and helped him up. Both Frodo and Sam looked up startled and fearfully when Faramir and his men walked over to them.

"I think at last we understand one another Frodo Baggins." Faramir said kneeling before Frodo. "You know the laws of your country. The laws of your father. If you let them go your life will be forfeit." A man told Faramir anxiously it was the same scout who had been their welcoming committee. "Then it is forefeet. Release them." Faramir ordered. Sam and Frodo were let go. Faramir gave them what provisions of food that he could spare. Gollum spit at Faramir's shoes when he was released. Frodo and Sam could barely murmur a thank you. Gollum led them on their way.

Gandalf, Théoden, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Kerri and Hama rode up the hill past Helm's Deep to face Mordor that was smoking and burning. "Sauron's wrath will be terrible. His retribution swift. The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The Battle for middle Earth is about to begin. All our hope now lies with two little Hobbits somewhere in the wilderness." Gandalf said. Nobody said anything for a minute.


	13. The Tales That Reall Mattered

Chapter 11 

The Tales That Really Mattered

"Look Ogsiliath burns!" A scout cried as they marched over the hill. Faramir and the others hurried forward. "The Ring will not save Gondor. It has only the power to destroy. Please let me go." Frodo begged. Sam could see the fear on his master's face even if Sam kept his own face blank. "Hurry." Faramir barked and the men entered the city where everywhere there was still signs of war and damage. Men and Orcs killing each other and burnt or collapsed buildings.

"Faramir Orcs have taken the eastern shore. Their numbers are too great by nightfall we'll be overrun." A scout with some other men of Gondor approached them. "Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked concerned. "It's calling to me Sam. His Eyes almost on me." Frodo whispered frightened. "Hold on Mr. Frodo." Sam whispered Frodo heard him as if he and Sam were now at a wide distance. "Take them to my father and tell him that Faramir sends a mighty gift. One that will change our outcome in the war. A weapon that will change our fortunes in the war." Faramir said smiling as his men handed the Hobbits to the others.

"You want to know what happened to Boromir? You want to know why your brother died?" Sam demanded before the new men could take them away. Faramir turned slowly to look at the Hobbit. He tried to take the Ring from Frodo. After swearing an oath to protect him! He tried to kill him! The Ring drove your brother mad!" Sam shouted. For a minute there was no sound and then an evil cry could be heard from above them. "NAZGUL!" Someone shouted. Gollum stopped fighting and crouched as low as he could get despite his bound hands. "Stay here." Faramir commanded the Hobbits shoving them into a corner while drawing his sword to help defend his people.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked concerned. "They're here Sam. They've come." Frodo said watching as if memorized by the knocking over of the last tower. Frodo stepped out from their hiding place with the Ring in his hand. He walked until he was eye level with the Nazgul. He held out the Ring for the Nazgul's beast to sniff it and was about to put it onto his finger when Sam came rushing out and knocked him down a flight of stairs. Frodo landed on top of Sam and held Sting to his throat. "It's me. It's your Sam! Don't you remember your Sam?" Sam asked trying not to cry. Frodo glared at Sam a few seconds more before coming to the horror of what he had almost done. Sting fell to the floor with a clatter and Frodo terrified leaned back breathing hard against a pillar of stone. "I can't do this Sam." Frodo said.

"I know its all wrong by rights we shouldn't even be here. But we are. Its like in the great stories Mr. Frodo the ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger they were and sometimes you didn't want to know the ending because how could the ending be happy? How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad happened? But in the end its only a passing thing this shadow. Even darkness must past. A new day will come. And when the sun shines it'll shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you. That meant something even if you were to small to understand why. But I think Mr. Frodo I do understand. Folks in those stories had lots of chances to turn back only they didn't because they were holding onto something." Sam said smiling. "What are we holding onto Sam?" Frodo asked. Even Gollum was looking at Sam with an odd awe and confused look on his face. "That there's some good left in this world Mr. Frodo and its worth fighting for." Sam said walking over to Frodo and helping him up.

Both of them looked up startled when Faramir and his men surrounded them. "I think at last we understand one another Frodo Baggins." Faramir said kneeling before Frodo and shocking the weary Hobbits. "You know the laws of our country. The laws of your father if you release them then your life is forfeit." A scout told him anxiously. "Then it is forfeit. Release them." Faramir's men let go of the Hobbits and untied Gollum. Faramir sent them off with what provision they could. Frodo and Sam followed Gollum into the wild.

Gandalf, Kerri, Aragorn, Théoden, Legolas, Gama, and Gimli rode out from Helm's Deep to a view over looking Mordor. "Sauron's wrath will be terrible his retribution swift. The Battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle – Earth is about to begin. All our hope now lie with two little Hobbits. Somewhere in the wild." Gandalf said. For a few minutes all of them stared at Mordor wondering if their paths would lead them there.


	14. Songs or Tales

Chapter 12

Put into Songs or Tales

"I wonder if we'll ever get put into stories or songs." Sam said as he and Mr. Frodo followed Gollum away from Gondor. "What?" Frodo asked trying not to laugh because he could see that Sam wasn't joking. "I wonder if people will ever say let's here about Frodo and the Ring! Yes its one of my favorite stories. Frodo was really brave wasn't he Dad? Yes my boy the most famousest of Hobbits and that's saying a lot." Sam said smiling too. "You left out one of the chief characters Samwise the Brave. I want to hear more about Sam. Frodo wouldn't have gotten far without him." Frodo said stopping to look at Sam. "Now Mr. Frodo you shouldn't make fun I was being serious." Sam pouted. "So was I." Frodo said there was no trace of a smile on his face now. Frodo turned to walk forward. "Samwise the brave." Sam said adjusting his pack to step forward. "Sméagol?" Frodo cried.

"Master looks after us. Master is our friend." Sméagol wined. "Master broke his promised." Gollum reminded him. "Don't ask Sméagol. Poor poor Sméagol." Sméagol cried crawling away from Sam and Frodo. "Master betrayed us! Wicked! Tricksy! False! We ought to ring his little neck. Kill him! Kill him!" Gollum ordered. "Kill them kill them both and then we take the precious and be the master." Gollum coaxed. "But the fat Hobbits eye is always watching." Sméagol whispered. "Then we stabs them out. Make him crawl!" Gollum growled. "No! It's too risky, too risky!" Sméagol whimpered. "Aye Gollum where are you?" Sam shouted. "We could let her do it." Gollum informed Sméagol. "Yes we could! We will take it once they are dead!" Sméagol said excitedly. "Sssh." Gollum whispered.

Sméagol jumped out in front of the Hobbits ignoring the suspicious look Sam was now giving him. "Come on Hobbitses ways to go yet. Sméagol will show you the way." Sméagol said. Reluctantly Sam followed Gollum and his master because he knew he couldn't turn back.

(Editor's note the last of the Two Towers but I'm going to do a third one for the Return of the King. I know scary right? Eh I'm having fun.)


End file.
